the goveners daughter
by mewchoc
Summary: Ichigo is the goveners daughter and her dad tells her she has to get married to a guy she doesn't even know! Ryouxichigo
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo sat by her window looking out. She had always wanted to be like the other kids who got to play outside and run around. But instead she was locked in her house. You see ichigo was different her dad was a govener. And because he was, he was scard that someone would try to hurt ichigo to get to him. So to save her from the dangers of the world outside he wouldn't let her leave the house. Ever since her mother died while out shopping ichigo's dad became meaner and colder towords her.

Ichigo got up and walked downstairs to find the maids setting up her breakfast plate. During breakfast and dinner were the only times when ichigo and her dad could talk, but today was different her dad came downstairs and he didn't have the the same mean look on his face he was smileing. "umm Father?" ichigo whispered "why are you so happy today?" Her dad looked up and said "I just made a packed with the French govener" he said. "thats great" ichigo said. then her dads epression changed. "your part of that agreement" he said coldly. Ichigo looked up "me but what could I do?" she said really suprised. Her dad looked down at his plate "your going to marry the french goveners son." Ichigo stood up "I understand father" she walked towords the door. "thats not all" her dad said " you'll be going to paris to meet the boy well he's not a boy hes about 20 years old the perfect age to marry a young girl like your self, so start packing you leave in two days." "yes father" ichigo then headed to here room and sat on her bed I get to leave this house was all she was thinking. the maids came packed her things and the two days passed.

Before ichigo knew it she was on a boat with 2 people to carry her things and 2 body guards. She sat in her room but it was boreding she opened the door and walked down the deck. Then their was a large thump. Ichigo had walked right into a man. "Im really Sorry" she said as the boy helped her up. He had blonde hair and was wearing very nice clothing. Crud ichigo thought. The man just smiled "whats your name?" he asked. "umm Its ichigo" she replied shyly. "ichigo huh? its pretty." then with that the boy started to walk away. "umm" ichigo called after him "Im sorry I didn't ask but whats your name?" the boy turned around and said "its ryou."

Later that night Ichigo was sitting in the dinning hall with her too guards. Yet again the blonde haird boy walked over "May I join you?" he asked ichigo "yes" she replied quickly and the two guards got up and moved father away. "I wonder what their doing?" ichigo thought. Ryou looked around to see a man in black pulling out a gun. Ryou quickly jumped over the Table and pushed ichigo onto the floor as a gun shot was fired where ichigo had been sitting. Ichigo looked at the boy who was now laying on top of her. "are you okay ?" he asked "im fined... you saved me" she said. Ryou jumped up and pulled ichigo along with him. Ryou yelled to ichigo's guards "you two handle this" and he and ichigo passed the guards and out the door. "where are we going?" ichigo yelled at ryou " somwhere were we'll be safe" Ryou pulled ichigo into his room and locked the door." take off your dress" ryou said Ichigo stared at him " No you pervert!!" she screamed " No your wrong" ryou said back"take it off in the bathroom and put on these boys clothes" ichigo still stared " im sorry" she said "about what" ryou asked. ichigo looked at him "about pulling you into other peoples problems" ichigo grabed the clothes from ryou and changed quickly. She walked out of the bathroom to see ryou sitting on the bed trying to wrap a bandge around a bleeding area. "o no" ichigo started to cry. Ryou looked up " Its just a scratch the bullet just grazed me" "this is all my fault" ichigo said. She walked over to him and helped him wrap the wound. "who are you?" ichigo asked the question seemed to have slapped ryou in the face he stared at the girl then the floor. "I work in the french goveners house" Ichigo looked suprised "then do you know the gonvers son?" she questioned "yes" ryou said "if its not to much trouble could you tell me what he's like?" ichigo replied "I guess" ryou said. "well he likes to study and read ... and help anyone in need I guess, well ichigo he said the boat will dock soon then we have to get you to your hotel hotel? ichigo replied yea its going to be a couple days before we reach the gonver house ryou whispered I guess Ill go get your things you will not be able to back to your old room so you can sleep here, as soon as I leave lock the door I have a key. with that ryou left the room and ichigo locked the door


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Layed on the bed. She was tired. She waited and waited. When would Ryou return? He was taking his sweet time. 20 mins

passed. Then there was a knock on the door. The door unlocked and it was Ryou. He had in his hands her bags. He walked in the

room locked the door and then sat on the chair close to the bed. Ichigo looked at the boys arm. He was still bleeding. "here" ichigo

said holding up a bandge she found in the room while waiting for him. "uhh thanks" the boy replid and took it from her. Ichigo looked

at the boy. "you should get some rest" he said "the boat while dock in an hour, then its a long 3 day trip to the goveners house"

"ummm ok." ichigo said as she layed on the bed. Ryou got up and pulled a blanket over her. Ichigo looked a little worried. "dont

worry" he said " I promise I will not do anything to you besides your gruards would kill me if I did." Ichigo brust of laughing " I wasn't

worried about that" she giggled "your arm the blood went through the new bandge" Ryou looked at his arm then at her. "It will be ok

Im going go have a shower" Ichigo nodded and the boy walked into the bathroom. Ichigo closed her eyes and let the darkness take

her. Ryou walked out of the bathroom after having his show he had put on a grimmy, ripped shirt, pair of pants and hat. He walked

over to ichigo and nudged her awake. Ichigo opened her eyes to see ryou dressed badly. Ryou looked at her and said "pack your

stuff and change into these" he held up a bunch of dirty old clothes like his. Ichigo took the clothes walked into the bathroom and

changed into them. Then she felt a giant bump. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to ryou. " o good" he said "we just

docked." With that he put a hat on her head grabed his and her thinges and walked out of the room then off the boat. Ichigo

Followed. Once off the boat the got into a carrige and headed out towords the french goveners house. Ichigo sat across from ryou.

once and awhile he would look down at her feet then glance up at his arm. Ryou noticed her pattern. " My arm is fine" he said while

looking out the window. "If we keep moving at this place we'll get their in a day and a half" he said. The carrige came to a sudden

stop. "huh" ryou said. He got up and opened the door to see a sword pointing to his face. "Everyone out of the carrige" a boy called.

" Robbers" ryou said "ichigo take my hand" Ichigo grabbed it and followed him. "Its just a bunch of boys" another one said pushing

them on the ground. As ichigo fall her hat went flying in the breeze. "hmmm" one of the robbers said . "Boss We looked through

their stuff and theirs a lot of dresses!" The Green haired boy looked at the Red head. "why are you wearing boys clothes?" Ichigo

hide behide ryou. "so Im right your a girl" the Green haired boy said " Boys Bring her with us" A big guy picked ichigo up and threw

her over his shoulder. "RYOU ichigo screamed. "LET ME GO" she screamed. "Boss" said a boy to the green haired man " She will

not shut up" The boy walked over and held a sword to the neck "quiet down or die" Ichigo shut her mouth and looked at ryou. A man

with a club walked over and smacked ryou in the back of the head knocking him out cold. " Ok were out of here" the green haired

boy yelled at the robbers. Before ichigo knew it she was sitting in his lap on a horse, while ryou layed on the ground out cold. Ichigo

looked at her captor he was young attractive and totaly touching her chest. Ichigo slapped him in the face as hard as she could.

"hmmm" the boy said. " I love pain , next time hitting me lower ... way lower" "EWWWW" ichigo screamed as the boy pulled her

closer. "We're almost home" Ichigo looked up to see a old style castle that the robbers were heading towords. Once inside the boy

pushed ichigo up the stairstowords a door he opened it and pushed ichigo in. She fellvon the floor then looked up to see a couple

dozen girls. "master" the girls cried out. " Hey girl I told you call me Kish, and I want you to dress her in nicer close and have her in

my room for tonight."


	3. Author note

Mewchoc(mewkishroxs for those who know me on youtube) : Sorry haven't updated heheh Ive been busy I promise I will soon O.o *This goes for all my fan fics*


End file.
